


Artic be ravenous

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitsune Yusuke, M/M, Oneshot, Shifter Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Someone brought home Yusuke when he was in his fox form. He is delighted about the assistance.





	Artic be ravenous

When Yusuke came to, he was aware of being warm. He became aware of not being alone and a blanket under him. He was still in his shifted form. There was the sound of a fire crackling nearby. He was in a house but what Yusuke knew was that the house he had been in had nothing to do with him.

The last thing he remembered was being in his shifted form and trying to see what on earth he could manage to eat for himself. they might be knee deep in winter but he knew that if he fought hard enough, searched long enough he might be able to find something.

He had fallen asleep alongside a frozen pond. That was the last thing he could remember. Now he was inside a house. Nothing had been done to him. His fur felt clean.

He lifted his head slowly. Ahead of him outside the basket and blanket he was resting on was a roaring fire. A little to his left were small bowls. One was filled with water and the other. He was unsure to what it was exactly but it seemed like some kind of mild broth.

To his right, he was careful to glance slowly because he knew he was not alone. To his right showed a rather sparse room. A wooden table and two chairs. One of the chairs were taken. A man, maybe around Yusuke’s age. He had dark curly hair. Messy black hair and a pair of glasses on his face. He wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of soft pants that were half done. He was focused on a book that he was reading.

Maybe he sensed Yusuke’s gaze because the man looked around and right at him. Yusuke watched delight bloom in the man’s eyes before he got to his feet.

“Here there.” The man said softly as he crossed over to Yusuke. “It’s about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were a goner. Drips aren’t the best way to feed you but you gotta do what you have to do.” He stayed a length away from Yusuke. “I washed you up pretty good, combed your fur but you’re pretty small.” He chuckled. “Want to try eating? Or drinking?” He reached for the bowls and slowly nudged them into Yusuke’s reach. “Don’t be too cosy now.”

Maybe a normal fox would be skittish but Yusuke had a human form. He walked among humans. The man’s scent was rather, calm. He carried no fear and no nervousness. There was a lingering scent of coffee on him.

Still, Yusuke was hungry. Free food was not to be turned down. He slowly uncurled from the ball he had been in before he kept eye contact with the man and dipped his tongue into the broth.

“I knew you would appreciate something warm.” The man said softly. “I asked myself, ‘Akira what do you think a fox would want after it nearly froze to death?’ Glad to know I was right about the soup. There are plenty of meat chunks in there. Eat it up alright?”

X

Yusuke was not one to turn down free food but he was not exactly fond of lying. After hanging around Akira for a few weeks he decided to take a chance. Akira seemed so unfazed by anything. He took to Yusuke following him around like it was nothing.

Besides the cabin he had taken Yusuke to smelt like nothing. Just old books and Akira. No one else was there. If there had been anyone else there they had not been there in years. Akira just left for supplies occasionally from what Yusuke saw. He seemed to spend his time holed up in the cabin otherwise.

So Yusuke took the chance and changed back his form while he sat on Akira’s couch. He had gotten a reaction. The man’s book had clattered to the ground as his gaze swept over Yusuke. Akira had swallowed a few times before he got shakily to his feet.

He tossed a blanket over Yusuke’s naked form before he went grabbing at his bookshelf. Yusuke watched Akira pulled a small flask from the hollow insides of a book before he retook his seat by the table.

“You’re a shifter?” Akira had asked after he took a few sips from the flask.

“Yes.” Yusuke had arranged the blanket over himself. “I’m thankful for your assistance and for saving me.”

“Oh no problem.” Akira waved away. “I would have done it for anything that I found. I found a racoon last winter and after she had her babies, she bit me and split. Taking the babies too of course. Thank goodness for that.” He laughed. “But since you’re a shifter and you can talk. You have a name? Or do I keep calling you Ice honey in my head?”

“Ice honey?” Yusuke frowned.

“Oh it’s because- uh.” Akira laughed. “You were frozen all over but when I was picking you up and stuff you were really sweet. Really cuddly too. Even in the bath. A real honey. I guess that has to do with the shifter thing and not so much the fox thing.”

“Most likely.” Yusuke agreed. “But my name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” He gave Akira a small smile. “I’m an artist. I just recently ran out of luck. The reason you found me was that my grant didn’t get renewed in time. I decided to take my chances hunting.”

“If you were a wolf you would have gotten better luck.” Akira frowned. “I’ve seen them break the ice and chase down animals that should know better than to linger in winder. As a fox you’re pretty cute and all but you’re small.”

“I know.” Yusuke admitted softly. “That’s why I’m thankful for you saving me.”

“An artist huh.” Akira played with the flask. “You know, if you don’t have a place to say or you are running low on meals. You can come here. I’ll feed you. I don’t have guests and since you made your way back after I set you free I guess you know the way.”

“I know how to make it here.” Yusuke glanced around the cabin. “I know the way.”

“Well you’re welcome to crash here from time to time.” Akira smiled. “I’m a novelist. I’m ahead of my deadline a bit. Well I don’t tell my editor that. I like time to myself.” He glanced around the cabin. “You can come over here. Paint if you want, I won’t bother or anything. Just help with the dishes from time to time.” Akira burst out laughing. “This is crazy but you know what? It just might happen to me.”

“You’re not afraid?” Yusuke swallowed. “I can always just leave.”

“Nope.” Akira shook his head. “You and your cute fluffy tail and come over whenever you want. “I don’t mind. Just curl up in front of the fire in your fox form every now and again. That is really inspiring and soothing.”

X

Somehow it worked. Akira’s cabin slowly got filled with some of Yusuke’s art supplies. He would eat at Akira’s. sometimes they would talk over dinner but mostly they sat together quietly.

When Akira had to write he sat at the table took out his laptop and would work for hours with coffee his only companion. Yusuke had watched this sight many times before he took up his brush and decided to capture it.

When he was finished Akira’s figure had seemed so private that Yusuke had tucked it away. The image was just so personal the thought of showing anyone else had been repugnant to him.

However the more he watched Akira the more drawn he was to him. His strong figure, the way he wrote. Sometimes the way he sat by Yusuke and talked quietly. The way he would just smile quietly as he read.

Yusuke found himself drawing Akira more and more. They overflowed his books but he was unable to stop. He found it hard to put word to the feeling overtaking him until the night that Akira had offered to model for him.

It had been an incredible tense four hours. Yusuke had been breathless the entire time. Drawing Akira’s body and drawing his face. Akira’s face he had cast in a half shadow while he drew Akira’s back. His fingers had itched and so had his teeth.

When he had finished and Akira had gotten up from where he had stretched out by the fire, Yusuke had stared at his drawing. He could feel his feelings embedded in it. He could feel his own desire with every stroke of the brush.

“The little winter fox has a problem figuring out when he is hungry.” Akira had wrapped his arms around him from behind as he whispered in Yusuke’s ear. “Yusuke.” He said softly. “The entire time you drew me, your eyes were yellow.”

“What?” Yusuke held his hand up to his eyes. “They were… yellow?”

“Your teeth looked a little sharper too.” Akira shivered against Yusuke’s back. “You looked so hungry. Being watched by you like that… the entire time I was wondering when you would come after me. When you would feed. And then I remembered.” He laughed softly. “You have a bit of trouble taking care of yourself.”

“A-Akira?” Yusuke shivered at the tongue that softly licked his neck.

“Why don’t you follow me to bed?” Akira whispered. “And eat your fill?” he pulled Yusuke around to look at him directly. “I’m not adverse to it at all. In fact.” He seemed to be fighting a blush. “I’d love for you to eat me up little fox.”

“I’m not little.” Yusuke got up and took Akira by the shoulders. “You have no idea what you’re getting into.”

“I’m willing to find out.” Akira was smiling. “You said bites can’t turn. That’s good enough for me. I mean you’re hungry. Your eyes are glowing.” He took a step back and hooked his fingers into his waist band. “So you should really come and get it. The meal is willing after all.”

Yusuke was helpless against that. His first step following Akira and he got rid of his shirt. His pants followed next and by the time he caught up to Akira they were both naked and he could feel his fangs in his mouth. When he kissed Akira he made sure not to scrape him even as he allowed himself to devour the man in his arms.


End file.
